miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 116
The Unicorn Trap is the sixteenth episode of the first season. Summary Mia's class is on a camping trip where she's unfortunately been grouped with Violetta and her gang. When the prissy Violetta is completely unable to start a campfire, her whole group begins to starve. Mia flees to Centopia, where Panthea is plotting a way to capture the golden-horned Onchao. Being isolated from his own kind makes him particularly lonely, so Panthea and Gargona devise a foolproof plan: building a kind of "Trojan unicorn" to lure him in. Plot At school, they're getting ready for a camping trip. Mia and Paula sit together on the bus, and Mia wonders if Vincent is really capable of handling things during the trip. Arriving at the site, Violetta and her Girl Posse try to take the spot that Mia, Paula and Vincent has already picked out. However, the teacher shows up and tells them that they will all be part of the same group, and gives them a list of tasks to divide among them. Mia tries to suggest something for Violetta to do, but Violetta seems reluctant to do any of them. She eventually agrees to trying to get a fire going, only for Mia to inform her she can't use matches or a lighter. As Violetta has difficulty getting a fire going, Mia's bracelet starts glowing, and she excuses herself to go pick up a t-shirt. When arriving in Centopia, Mia asks where Onchao is, since the riddle mentioned keeping him safe. Onchao is playing with some other young unicorns, and accidentally hurts his leg against a rock when he spots Mia. Mia explains the riddle, but Yuko and Mo aren't sure what they're meant to protect him from, since there aren't any dark elves nearby. At Panthea's castle, Panthea is displeased with her current appearance, and wants Gargona to hurry and find Onchao. Since the riddle from the book also mentioned water, Mia and the others head towards a waterfall, where Mia believes Onchao will be safe. At Panthea's castle, Gargona has begun working on her next plan, explaining that as Onchao is still young, the one thing he'd like most is to make a new friend. The dark elves create a statue resembling Onchao, intending to use it to lure Onchao into a trap. On the way to the waterfall, Yuko and Mo spot some dark elves flying on dragons in the distance, and go to investigate, while Mia and Onchao go ahead to the waterfall. Onchao seems to sense a trumptus piece, and the two begin looking for it. Mo and Yuko find what appears to be a trap, but Mo suspects something is up and tries to warn Yuko as she tries to disarm it, triggering another trap that traps the two in a cage. The two notice that the dark elves are moving towards Mia and Onchao's lcoation. Mia receives their signal from her ring while still searching for the trumptus piece, and seeing dark elves approaching, she asks Onchao to stay hidden behind the waterfall until she gets back from helping them. While Mia is looking for Yuko and Mo, the dark elves move closer to Onchao's location with the statue. Gargona imitates the sound of a unicorn to draw his attention, and he curiously starts to approach the statue. When she finds Yuko and Mo, they alert her to the fact that the dark elves were headed towards the waterfall, and lends Mia some extra water capsules before sending her back, telling her they'll catch up to her once they dig their way out of the cage. At the waterfall, the dark elves are slowly moving the unicorn statue towards them, trying not to alert Onchao to their presence. Mia makes it back to the waterfall, and sees Onchao curiously approaching the statue. Mia goes over to investigate, and quickly exposes Gargona. As she rides Onchao back towards the waterfall, Mia fights the dark elves along the way, but the dark elves soon surround them. Onchao happens to notice the trumptus piece lying right in front of him, and the two are able to work together to stop a few dark elves using the water capsules while also picking up the trumptus piece. Mia suddenly has an idea, and asks Onchao to fly back to where the fake unicorn was. Gargona seemingly manages to fly away with Onchao. Yuko and Mo want to go after them, but Mia tells the real Onchao to come out from his hiding spot. Gargona realizes too late that she brought back the fake unicorn, and Panthea calls her out on falling into her own trap, and sets her to clean the dragons' teeth. Mia returns to her own world, where Violetta still hasn't been able to start the fire. Mia realizes that Violetta had been trying to light the fire using a plastic twig from one of the fake plants she brought along for the trip, to which Violetta simply responds that she wouldn't touch a real stick, to which the rest of the group groan. Major Events * Mia's school goes on a camping trip. * Mia becomes overprotective over Onchao due to the oracle. * Gargona creates a doppelganger statue of Onchao to trick him. * Mia asks Onchao to hide behind the waterfall, but he is lured out by Gargona. * Mia and Onchao trick Gargona into "capturing" the statue instead of Onchao. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Look near water, find what is lost, keep safe Onchao at any cost." Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1